Adam Taurus
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= 'Adam Taurus '''was a major antagonist in the ongoing anime-style web series ''RWBY. He was the High Leader of the White Fang but was ousted from the White Fang after their defeat. He was also the mentor and former lover-turned archenemy of Blake Belladonna. Background While little is known about Adam's past, what is certain is that he at one point in his life was part of the Faunus labour force that served the Schnee Dust Company. During his service, he was branded with the SDC logo on his face, scarring him and possibly blinding him in his right eye. Driven by this inhumane treatment, Adam ended up joining the White Fang. He became a mentor for Blake Belladonna, teaching her all about the art of battle, eventually becoming her lover until she abandoned him and the White Fang during an SDC raid. When Blake's father, Ghira Belladonna, was leader of the White Fang, Adam served under him. The organization was, at that point, operating in a moral grey zone and falling quickly. When a White Fang group was passing through a wooded area, local xenophobic humans attacked them with guns and blades, fully intent on killing them. Adam attacked the locals to save the White Fang and overpowered them with ease, but when one was about to attack Ghira, Adam accidentally killed him with his Semblance to save his leader. However, Adam was shocked when fellow comrade Sienna Khan and the rest of the group started praising him as a hero, prompting him to start killing humans more frequently. He seemed to be somewhat arrogant and confident in his abilities. Unlike Blake, he had little regard for the lives of innocent people, as he planned to blow up the train with everyone on board. Blake described him as feeling completely justified in how he went about making the world a better place. However, his vision for a perfect future did not include everyone, and Blake began to believe that Adam himself was becoming a monster in the process of trying to obtain it. After his failure at the Battle of Haven and his subsequent expulsion from the White Fang, he began relentlessly chasing Blake, only to be overpowered and killed by her and Yang Xiao Long. Powers & Abilities * '''Aura: '''Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, and is possessed by both human and Faunus like Adam. A necessary energy source for all Huntsmen, Aura acts as an armor of sorts protecting the user from attack's that would otherwise kill a normal human being and grants the user a minor healing factor. * '''Faunus Senses: '''Like all Faunus, Adam can see in the dark as if it were a clear sunny day and should have higher senses than a normal human being. * '''Semblance: '''Semblance is a manifestation of a person's innate, personal abilities, which is different for every person who has one. Adam's Semblance is able to absorb or block the energy from an enemy attack and re-emit it again, usually with his sword. He demonstrated this by hitting a bandit with Moonslice hard enough to send him careening into a truck and shake it, killing him instantly. It also disintegrated a spider mech after absorbing a laser blast and, most infamously, sliced off Yang Xiao Long's arm after blocking two bullets from Blake. Equipment * '''Wilt and Blush: '''Adam's weapons of choice. They are a fusion between Wilt, a red-colored traditional Japanese chokutō, and Blush, a rifle. Blush serves as a sheath for Wilt, and Wilt itself can be shot hilt-first out of the barrel. When Wilt is unsheathed, Blush's stock becomes more angular and shorter while the barrel extends, holding a greater resemblance to an actual rifle. Wilt's blade is red and is roughly average in length. While Blush's stock is a dark red, the rest of its components are gray. The stock itself is rather long when compared to the rest of the firearm. The side of the forestock is decorated with Adam's "Wilt" logo. As Wilt covers and blocks the barrel of Blush, Blush is unable to fire normally until Wilt is unsheathed. Adam was able to fire seven rounds from Blush without reloading during the "Black" Trailer. Although small and seemingly lightweight, Blush's component is capable of automatic fire, and Wilt is used in Iaijutsu style (quickly drawing the sword for a strike and then sheathing it again). The range of Blush is subject to debate; while, like any firearm, it should be capable of firing at a variety of distances, Adam only seems to fire it from a point-blank or close range. * Zippers. Feats Strength * Cut through the roof of a car. * Decapitated a robot before slicing through its torso. * Sliced through multiple robots. * Kicked a robot through a large metal door. * Launched two robots in the air. * Staggered a spider mech with normal sword slashes. * Tossed an Atlas soldier with one arm. * Blocked Blake's strike and kicked her back. * Knocked Blake down with a slap and stabbed her in the stomach. * One-shot a Creep with a casual swing of his sword. * Stabbed and killed Sienna Kahn. * Sent Blake flying several meters with the pommel of his sword. * Sent Yang skidding back with three strikes. * Created a shockwave when he clashed blades with Blake. Speed * Slid down a steep hill and jumped onto a moving train * Blitzed five bandits all by himself while dodging their bullets. * Staggered a robot before it could react, and sliced through it before it finished falling * Deflected rapid gunfire. * Sliced through half a dozen robots before they could react. * Dodged laser fire from a spider mech. * Saved Blake from getting stomped by a spider mech. * Intercepted a laser beam. * Blocked two point-blank shots from Blake. * Reacted to an enraged Yang. * Blocked point-blank shots from Sun Wukong. * Reacted to and swatted away Gambol Shroud thrown at him. Durability * Tanked getting kicked by a spider mech. * Was just fine after being hit by a beam powerful enough to smash him through a metal door. * Tanked a hit from Sun. * Tanked a kick from Blake. * Survived falling off a radar tower. * Tanked a flying kick and gunfire from Blake. * Survived being run over by Bumblebee. * Tanked multiple hits from Yang. * Got up from a punch from Yang that created a trench and an uppercut from Blake. * Briefly survived getting stabbed by Blake and Yang with a broken Gambol Shroud. Skill * Was previously leader of White Fang's Vale Branch. * Had been a member of the White Fang for most of his life and had close ties to the Belladonna family. * Attempts at capturing Adam had always been met with lethal force and failure. * Was a widely respected figure in the White Fang surpassing even that of Sienna Kahn. * Defended White Fang Members including Sienna Kahn and Ghira Belladonna from bandits. * Refused an alliance with Cinder Fall until their second meeting. ** Cinder did not challenge Adam until she stole the Fall Maiden's power. * Raided a cargo train and stomped an army of robots in the process alongside Blake. * Led an attack force of White Fang soldiers onto Beacon Academy. * Curbstomped Blake and sliced off Yang's arm. * Killed Sienna Kahn and became the new leader of the White Fang. * Ordered the assassination of Blake's parents just to punish her. * Attempted to destroy Haven Academy. * Escaped capture from Haven authorities. * Murdered his followers in a fit of rage and madness. * Fought both Blake and Yang, nearly killing them both. Weaknesses * Overconfidence. * Continual use of his Aura would cause it to decay to the point where he was left open to more significant damage. * Would lose his composure in the face of inevitable defeat. * His unstable personalty led him to make costly decisions. * Depending how much energy he absorbed may have required some prep time. * Could not use his Semblance without Wilt in his possession. * Ultimately overpowered and killed by Blake and Yang. Fun Facts * "Taurus" is a Latin word meaning "bull". ** His mask has two red horn-shaped markings similar to that of a bull. * Adam alludes to the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. * Despite being a protagonist in his first appearance, Adam is the first antagonist in the series. * Likewise, Adam is both the first male character and the first character in the series to speak. * Adam's sword is based on Kagura's sword from Ga-Rei: Zero. * Adam's goals reflect similar ones from certain groups in America in the 2010s, claiming a desire for equal rights, when they truly seek superiority. Category:Male Characters Category:RWBY Category:Villains Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sword Users Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil